Love discovered
by chichi's1fan
Summary: numbuh five never really appreciated hoagie until he was gone hoagie never quite forgot numbuh five in a series of coincidences and unluckylucky circumstances abby and hoagie find their way to each other sorry guys my comp with the chappies on it crashed
1. Default Chapter

**She stared as she watched Nigel walk off happily with his long time girlfriend Lizzie. **

**It had been years since they were going out all the way back to the knd days. "Guess Abigail figured out way too late **

**who she loved, and its way too late she just wishes she would have noticed him before." she sighed and turned away **

**from the sight. It was the end of graduation day and she was going off to stanford **

**university. As she walked into the room where the celebration was being held she **

**thought about the old knd days when they were always together and although they still talked one incident pushed her **

**and Nigel away from each other, and their friendship could never be mended they were all still friends **

**but they did not get to talk very much. Kuki and Wally were seeing each other. kuki was head **

**cheerleader and Wally was Captain of the football team and they were going to the same college **

**and would probably get married. Nigel was asb president got the second highest student rating **

**below her and was planning on attending Princeton. Hoagie finally got over Cree at age **

**thirteen but he moved away not long after, and from what she heard he skipped two **

**grades and was already in college. She on the other hand did not get very involved in **

**highschool. Yes Abigail former number five was a loner an outcast at school and she liked it that **

**way, she used to have one friend but she went away. In highschool everyone was busy with their **

**own lives but they still got to see each other on special occasions. **

**Her sister, Chad and her father were there to congratulate her. Cree had **

**married Chad and was six months pregnant she had become an accountant and Chad **

**had become a very famous sports caster. She was happy that her sister was happy and **

**happy to have chad in the family. Part of her hoped that she would fall in love someday **

**and that the person would love her back, however the person would never be him she missed her chance with her true **

**soulmate. She was tired of being a tom boy and she was **

**tired of being a loner. When she got to highschool she had started wearing over sized t-**

**shirts and baggy pants to hide her figure. Big changes had happened the summer that **

**she turned thirteen. Since she was not an overly social person she became absorbed in **

**her studies thinking of little else, every weekend she had done some type of community **

**service, had kung fu lessons everyday after school, had summer jobs in which she saved **

**all the money she made and took singing lessons once a week to make up for her lack of **

**participation in school. She stopped packing her clothes and picked up one of her shirts **

**she threw it down in digust and decided she would just have to do some shopping. She **

**rushed downstairs and out the door shouting that she was going out for a while. She **

**arrived at the place she had avoided like the plague during her highschool years. She took a deep breath and walked **

**into the mall. "Hi abigail" she heard two familiar voices calling her. Looking around she saw Kuki and Wally. "Hi guys **

**whats up? fancy seeing you here." "We are always here silly is something wrong you never come here." Kuki said in the **

**carefree way only she possessed. Abigail was happy that she had not changed that much. "Nah nothin's **

**wrong kuk I just wanted to go shopping for school tomorrow." "Really you are going shopping." Abigail could not help **

**but smile at how well her friends still knew her. "Uh yeah I want a new wardrobe for school. Do you think you could help **

**me pick something out?" "Yes I have been waiting for you to ask me that question forever lets go. Are you coming **

**Wally?" "Shopping no way not me shopping is for girls im going to the arcade see ya later babe bye Abby." Wally said **

**with a thick austrailian accent. "Bye" the girls said in unison. "So what kind of clothes do you want? We are not shopping **

**for boy clothes are we?" "Ha ha very funny kuki no we are not shopping for boy clothes I want to look hot." **

**"Yay lets go into this store I love this store" Kuki dragged abigail into store **

**after store. Alot of guys were staring at them one even tried to hit on Abby while his friend was failing miserably at **

**wooing Kuki. They finished their shoppin and said their good byes, and their I am going to miss you's and went their **

**seperate ways. "Heehee that was kind of fun Abigail might have to do that more often." she **

**laughed to herself and got in her car and drove home. She was happy that her dad was **

**working late she did not want anyone to know about her little shopping spree. That **

**night she slept so peacefully, anxious for the next day she would have to wake up early **

**and catch a plane to school.**

**"Abigail you have to get up your flight leaves in an hour." her **

**dad yelled from downstairs. She drowsily stood up and headed for her bathroom. In an **

**hour she was saying goodbye to her family and boarding the plane she brought an outfit **

**with her in her carry on bag so she could she would get onto the plane as the old tom boyish Abby, **

**but she would get off as a new woman. Her flight landed, there was noone to meet her and tell **

**her where to go but that was ok, she just got a taxi and told the driver to take her to the **

**school. She went to her dorm and got unpacked then someone came in. "Hi im cori guess **

**we're roomies eh." "Yeah hi i am abigail." She studied the girl she looked almost exactly like **

**Kuki. Long jet black hair and green eyes but she had purple streaks in her hair. She **

**wore a red tank top that showed her flat midriff and a short black skirt with black sandles **

**that had a red flower on the side of each foot. " Hey we're late for orientation we have **

**to go Abigail." "Uh ok just let me grab my key." When they got to the orientation the **

**speeches hadn't started yet so they took some seats in the front of the audience. "Hey **

**so Abbs can I call you Abbs? What is your major?" " Yeah you can and my major is **

**undecided at the moment." "Cool so I hear the guy giving this lecture is like an absolute **

**genius hes our age and a junior also I hear he's really cute." "Really?" but cori did **

**not get to answer because the speaker started speaking. Abigail looked at him he was **

**really attractive sandy brown hair and blue eyes even though he had on a sweater and **

**long slacks you could tell that he had an absolutely incredible body. Abigail did not know **

**if she was imagining things but it seemed as if he was staring at her. She sat there in a **

**trance her eyes locked on his she barely heard a word out of his mouth. He seemed in **

**some way familiar as if she had known him all her life as if she had met him somewhere **

**before.**


	2. familiar

**HOAGIE'S POV**

**I can't believe how much things have changed i am going on my third year of college.' hoagie thought as he laid in bed. **

**He often thought about the old days in the knd but not because he didnt have lots of friends he did lots of them and even **

**a girlfriend or two. However something seemed to be missing he thought back to his childhood days and his old life. ' I **

**wonder how they are all doing now or if i will ever see them again, I wonder if i will ever see her again.' those were his **

**last thoughts before he drifted off into a peaceful sleep dreaming of someone he knew but didnt know.**

**Beep Beep Beep his alarm clock shreeked. He drowsily hit the snooze button and went back to sleep when he woke up **

**again it was eleven thirty. "Oh Crap i am in so much trouble i have to give my speech today" He jumped into the shower **

**and was ready in thirty minutes. He rushed into the auditorium his speech would be a cinch he could say it his sleep **

**which is a good thing because he still was not fully awake. He stepped onto the podium but somebody in the crowd **

**caught his eye. She had waist length black wavy hair and copper eyes she was wearing a sky blue lowcut but not too low **

**cut shirt and a skirt that came up to mid thigh she had dark chocolate skin that looked smooth to the touch. She didnt **

**wear much make up she didnt need any at all according to him. She looked familiar and he had this strange feeling **

**looking at her like they were the only two in the room. 'She's beautiful i wonder who she is i have to meet her." he **

**thought. Before he knew it his speech was over lucky for him there was a seat in the front row next to her and it was **

**open. He gladly took the seat beside her.**

**He got the seat next to her but he did not know what to say so they sat in akward silence as the Chancellor talked about **

**school policy. When the speech was over he finally got enough courage to say something. " H-h-hi m-my name is Hoagie **

**what's yours?" He was taken by surprise as the girl practically screamed and jumped on him "OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH **

**IS IT REALLY YOU HOAGIE OH I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH." By this time everyone was looking at them some of the **

**guys seemed dissappointed while some of the girls glared. " Uhm yeah i am sure I would be just as excited if i knew who **

**you were." The girl caught her breath still smiling this gigantic smile on her face and even though he was utterly baffled **

**he could not help but to melt. "HOAGIE ITS ME ABIGAIL!" Hoagie was shocked he did not know what to say the girl he **

**had just been thinking about in a more than friends way was her it was her she's going to his school she was happy to **

**see him. "A-A-Abigail is it really you oh my gosh you go here now oh this is so cool i will give you a tour of the school **

**personally." "Ehem" came a sound from behind them. "Oh sorry Cori I sort of got caught up in the moment. Hoagie this is **

**my new roommate. Cori, Hoagie is an old friend of mine well more than just an old friend us and three other ppl were **

**inseperable." "Ooooh I see by the way you two were staring at each other I think you need some time alone to catch **

**up." She winked at a blushing Abigail and Hoagie as she walked off. **

**Normal POV**

**They turned to each other speechless not quite able to meet the others eyes as they remembered the thoughts **

**they had earlier about one another. "Hey Hoag man whats up who's the babe." a guy said as he approached them. **

**Abigail blushed harder and Hoagie got a little irritated although he did not know why. "Hey Gabe this is Abby she was **

**one of my best friends as a child. Abby this is Gabe my roommate." "Hi nice to meet you Gabe." "Very very nice to meet you **

**Abigail." "Anyways me and Abby have some catching up to do I will see you later Gabe." Hoagie said sort of angrily. Gabe backed **

**off and said "uhm ok I'll talk to you later Hoag." then he winked and waved to Abby. Abigail blushed and looked at **

**Hoagie who was glaring at Gabe. "What's wrong Hoagie are you mad or something." "Uh no i just uhm uhm hey do you **

**want to get something to eat?" "Sure where should we go?" "Is burger world ok?" "Yeah sounds good to me." "Hey when **

**did you stop speaking in third person?" "huh oh I am still trying to break the habit sometimes i say abigail sometimes i **

**use correct grammer but if i am really out of it I say numbuh five heehee." "Really heehee thats cool."**

**"So Hoagie what have you been up to lately things just weren't the same without you." "Nothing really just studying **

**taking classes and hanging out really what about you?" "Well alot changed after you left Nigel **

**got really busy with all of his extra curricular activities and Lizzie. Wally finally admitted that he liked Kuki and joined **

**the football team. It turned out that Kuki liked him too and they started dating and later Kuki became head **

**cheerleader." "Really I would have never imagined Wally would ever have the guts to tell her and that she would like**

**back heehee that's so surprising. But what about you Abbs you described everyone except for yourself." "Well I did not **

**do much in highschool none of us had any time together in highschool and Abby became sort of a loner." "Really why I am sure you **

**could have made lots of friends." "I guess I was too busy for friends anyway. So you skipped **

**two grades eh." "Yeah not by choice really but it wasn't so bad." Their conversation continued on until someone came to **

**the table and told them it was time to leave. "Oh its that late already sorry Hoagie I lost track of time." "hehehe so did I **

**Abby it was just so good to see you again." "Yeah it was nice to see you again too hoagie." 'better than nice.' abby thought**

**to herself. "I'll walk you to your dorm ok?" 'I dont want it to end just yet a few more minutes with you will make me so happy.' **

**Hoagie thought silently. "Yeah I would like that Hoagie." they started walking **

**in complete silence niether knowing what to say niether wanting their time together to end. When a person doesn't **

**want things to end they always end way too quickly, before they knew it they arrived at her dorm building. " Well i guess this **

**is Abby's stop." "Yeah uhm i guess it is I guess i will see you tomorrow." "Yeah definitely." They were only going to hug but once **

**they had their arms around each other niether wanted to let go, so they stayed that way for what seemed like forever. When they **

**finally let go it was as if a spell had come over them. Their eyes locked and slowly they moved in their eyelids lowering and **

**finally their lips met. Her arms were around his neck and his hands were wrapped around her waiste as he pulled her closer. 'oh my **

**gosh her lips are as soft as I imagined I must be in heaven I have dreamed of this moment since i was thirteen years old.' 'oh my **

**gosh I am really kissing Hoagie it just feels so right I dont want this moment to end.' When they finally broke apart they were **

**breathless and niether knew what to say. Abigail smiled first and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Bye Hoagie i will see you **

**tomorrow meet me here at nine thirty tomorrow morning ok?" Hoagie just stood there he managed to nod and then watched her **

**walk inside. When he came out of shock he got a big stupid grin on his face and walked back to his door in a drunken stupor. "hey **

**Hoag what was up with you today first you were all angry and now you come back what are you drunk?" "Nah i am not drunk sorry **

**about earlier I guess I was just irritated that you were flirting with Abigail." "Hey man sorry I didnt know she was your girl." **

**"Well she wasn't at the time you were flirting with her but she is now." He said with a sigh. "Sheesh man you sure work fast did **

**you guys you know...?" "No we didn't we stayed at burger world until closing time and then i walked her back to her dorm and we **

**just kissed." "Just kissed. It doesn't sound like any old kiss to have you all love struck. Oh wait I know she is that little girl in the **

**picture you always look at when you think i am sleeping huh. The one you always talk about but would never tell me her name." **

**Hoagie turned a deep red and Gabe just laughed "Dont worry man I wont tell her but you have problems Fanny came here looking **

**for you." "Oh no not again." "Yeah I know and when she finds out that you are dating someone else she is gonna go ballistic." **

**"Sheesh that girl just wont leave me alone she scares off every girl that comes near me." "Hey man she does more than scare **

**remember Cassie just suddenly lost control of her car and crashed but while she was in the hospital she would wake up screaming **

**no Fanny don't. Then there was Christina who got pushed into the lake when it was about to freeze over, and Crystal who should **

**have been able to protect herself was so scared she quit school." "Oh man what am I going to do I cant let her hurt abigail i will **

**have to think of something but i will worry about it later i am going to hit the sack i have to meet Abby tomorrow morning good **

**night." "'night man."**


	3. old grudges

**"Someone is back late." Cori said as Abby walked into the room. "Sorry did I wake you?" "No you didn't I stayed up cause I wanted to hear all of the juicy details." "There are no juicy details." "Uh huh then why were you out so late." "We were uh catching up." "Yeah catching up on the feel of each others lips heehee" "hey how did you-?" "I heard you guys through the window and when I looked out I saw you two trying to swallow each others faces heeheeheeheehe" Abigail just blushed not knowing what to say. "Abigail I think there is something you should know though. There is a rumor that Hoagie has this psychotic ex girlfriend who hurts or scares any girl interested in him away." "Its ok Abby will be just fine Hoagie is mine now and if she doesn't like that she can just go and lick a lemon." "heehee that's an odd saying just be careful ok Abby?" "ok goodnight." "Night".**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

**"Hi Hoagie" "Hey Abby." "So how are you?" "Abby is fine how about you?" "I am great." "So uhm what do you wanna do?" "We could get some breakfast." "Yeah good idea heehee." They went to the school cafeteria for breakfast it was sort of silent until Abby finally spoke. "So Hoagie I hear you have a psychotic ex girlfriend." "Yeah I do and you know her its Fanny." "WHAT!" "Shhh Abby." "Oh sorry i mean oh my are you serious you actually dated numbuh eighty six that is so crazy." "Well we sort of kept in touch after I left she would tell me how you-I mean how everyone was doing and she was being really nice. To tell the truth I even loved her for a while but it turned out that she was overly jealous and did not want me to even talk to another girl." "Oh I see." "So how about you Abby how many hearts have you broken any psychopathic ex boyfriends that are going to want to chop my head off?" "Heehee not really Abigail has never had a boyfriend before." "Really are you kidding me were the guys at your highschool blind, intimidated, or just dumb." "Heehee I would not know I seriously did not talk to anybody not even one person in school and I just sort of stayed quiet." "What happened you were coming out of your shell when I left." "Well you were the one coaxing me out when you left I guess I just went back in." "Well it seems like you have come back out." "Yeah I decided that i wouldnt make the same mistakes in college that I did in High school." "Good decision. You know what Abbs I am glad that you came to this school." "Well Hoagie I am very glad that I was lucky enough to choose the school that you were attending." After saying that Abigail leaned over and gave him a kiss parting his lips with her tongue but as his tongue slipped into her mouth the came a loud shriek. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" A shrill voice with an irish accent yelled. There stood a red haired girl at the door she was so angry Abby thought she saw steam coming out of her ears. 'That must be Fanny she looks the same as when i last saw her.' she thought. "Fanny not again please." Hoagie said annoyed that the kiss was interrupted. "You shut up and stay out of this. You slut what are you doing kissing MY boyfriend?" "Well last I heard you got dumped so could you please go away now we are busy." Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground they new Fanny and her reputation and thought this freshman must be out of her mind. "Do you know who I am freshman you must not because-" "Actually I know exactly who you are Fanny and you know who I am too so I would urge you not to mess with me got it. I am done with you now you are excused." There were gasp all over the room and fanny stood there fuming. "And who do you think you are that I would not mess with you?" "You took classes in the same dojo as I did until you moved away three years ago it's amazing that you don't recognize me." "B-B-But it cant be it just can't be." "Yes it can Fanny and just to let you know I have not forgotten that I owe you." Abigail had an evil glare in her eye as she looked at Fanny. 'Man she is so hot when she is angry' thought Hoagie. Fanny glared back but there was a hint of fear in her eyes. She backed out of the restaurant slowly practically hissing "this isn't over yet Abigail." "What was that all about?" Hoagie asked. Well numbuh two I have to tell you something but I cant tell you here." She whispered. "Whoa this must be serious I have not been called that name in like forever its music to my ears especially when the words come out of an angel's mouth." "Oh Hoagie you are so sweet." She leaned over and resumed the kiss that they had started before they were so rudely interrupted.**

**Midnight**

**"Hoagie Hoagie wake up." "Wha huh Abby." "Shhhhh come on". They tiptoed out of the building and a car picked them up and took them to an abandoned park. "Come back in thirty minutes ok" Abby said to the driver. They walked to the middle of the park and sat on a bench. "Ok Hoagie I have something to tell you. You know how I said that the rest of us did not get to talk to each other very much well it was sort of true and sort of not. Since you were moving T.U.T.S did not get to contact you in time. T.U.T.S is what is called Teens Up The Street they are ex knd members and go on more complicated missions all of sector V joined except for you but we had to keep our friendship a secret Wally was acting as a secret agent making sure that the football team could not do any serious harm to the knd. It turned out that the cheerleaders were also in league to destroy the knd so Kuki was assigned to watch them. Nigel became a teachers pet so that he could be a spy and hand over top secret information to the T.U.T.S." "And what did you do Abby?" "I was trained by the leader of the whole operation personally, I became his apprentice but on his twentieth birthday he betrayed us and I had to lock him up. Then I took over coming up with all the missions and watching over everything while doing some missions of my own." "However once we turn 20 we have to leave the T.U.T.S but there was still an organization after that its called A.W.L.K it stands for Adults Who Like Kids. However there is something you need to know. Fanny was training with me we were the two best fighters we studied several types of kung fu, karate, tae kwando, ninjintsu, and tae chi. Fanny is lethal and has issues with athority she is the one who turned our master evil. Prepare yourself number two for what I am about to tell you. They fell in love or at least they were supposed to be in love. I had no problem with it except numbuh 86 did not like that he always complimented me on my fighting skills her jealousy is what lead her to the dark side and his love for her dragged him down with her. After I defeated him and locked him up Fanny disappeared this is the last place we would have expected her to come, but we tracked her here. I suppose this is where she met you but she has done lots of bad things and must do her time plus she did something I cant and wont ever forget that is why i am on this mission I must get my revenge. Hoagie, Numbuh two I invite you to Join us in our mission to have harmony with children." "Oh wow cool numbuh five I would love to join oh wow." "Good because we could really use you on our team." **

**Abby then turned to Hoagie with a huge smile on her face, that hypnotized him for a few seconds as he got lost in thoughts of them being together. "So that is that for official business, wanna go on a date with me tomorrow morning? We could go and get breakfast or something." Abigail asked. "Sure Abby i just want to know one thing." Abby's face turned serious because she thought it was going to have to do with the T.U.T.S or, A.W.L.K. "You dont still have any feelings for Nigel do you?" Abby got a shocked look on her face and looked like she were ready to fall over but quickly collected herself. "You knew about that?" "Well yeah it was kind of hard not to notice since I always paid such close attention to you." Hoagie said staring at his feet afraid because she had not answered his question right away. "Oh Hoagie don't worry all my feelings for him are gone. I guess that is another story I should fill you in on. When you left I did not have anyone to talk to and Nigel and I became close friends. One day I could not take it anymore and I told him the truth about my feelings. He said he was flattered but he only thought of me as a friend and that he loved Lizzie. I got mad and asked him how he could choose that cow over me. He got really upset and said that I did not know her and that he was dissappointed in me for even thinking such a thing. He told me she was the most beautiful girl in the world according to him and if I ever uttered another word against her he would sever all contact with me. I was mad at myself for calling her that name cause it reminded me of what Cree had said to you that one time. I cried for a long time after that not for Nigel but I had realized you weren't there for me to cry on your shoulder, or cheer me up with your lame puns." "Hey my jokes weren't that lame." Hoagie weakly interrupted. Abigail just smiled and said, "No I guess they weren't Hoagie and I missed them. I was finally able to clear my head when Nigel said those words to me. I realized it was my pride that hurt more than anything else, and I said to myself but I loved him didn't I? The answer shocked me it was no, and then a memory of you swooping down to save me entered my mind and the feelings I had felt every time we talked and I realized it wasn't just friendship it was more so much more." Hoagie looked her straight in the eyes searching for the truth and he found it. In her eyes he found remorse, sorrow, and so much love. "I was too late Hoagie I had realized what I had way too late. Abigail had tears running down her face and she turned away from him as if trying to hide. "Abby don't cry everything is ok now we are together. Come on Abigail look at me." Abby turned and faced him but was still looking down. Hoagie gently lifted her head and looked her in the eyes. "Abby the past is the past we are together now and I will never let anyone change that. Abigail you are my heart and my other half I knew we would find each other again someday cause we are meant to be together." She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips which turned passionate. Before they knew it they were inside Hoagie's dorm room, he was sliding his hands up her shirt when all of a sudden it struck her. "Hoagie what about you roommate?" "Oh dont worry he is never here on friday nights he spends the weekends with his new girlfriend." With that Hoagie captured her mouth with his and, his hands continued their previous journey. He had been waiting for this moment since he hit puberty. Sure he wasn't a virgin but he had been dreaming of Abigail forever. **


	4. new love

Thank you to my two reviewers yep only two I wish there were more of you I don't even care if you write to say this story sucks just write sheesh

on with the story

Abigail woke up with an arm draped around her shoulders. All at once the memory of last night came flooding back to her. She sighed in content and reached up to run her hands through his short brown hair. 'I can't believe this is happening. I must be dreaming, why do I torture myself; I am going to wake up and my dad will be calling me to get ready for my flight.' Abby thought silently. Just then Hoagie opened his eyes, first he had a surprised look on his face which quickly turned into a very large smile. "Am I dreaming Hoagie? Wait don't tell me I am not ready to wake up I want to stay in this dream forever." "No you are not dreaming angel I thank God that this is not a dream." Hoagie leaned down and gave her a peck on the forehead, but before they went in for another kiss there was a loud knock on the door. "Hoagie sweety open up its me your candy lips." "Candy lips?" numbuh five looked up at Hoagie with an eyebrow raised. "Don't blame me she told me to call her that." Upon hearing this Abigail broke into a fit of laughter. She laughed until all of a sudden the door was kicked in. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY SLEPT WITH THAT SKANK HOAGIE." before hoagie could even utter a syllable Abby responded. "For one "Candy Lips" you don't go breaking down doors to rooms that don't belong to you. Another thing is Hoagie does not belong to you anymore so get over it. Hard truth nobody likes you, nobody wants you, and the only person who did, you had them put in jail. Now I will say this once GET OUT NOW!" "You think you are so tough Abigail but I have news for you today is just not your day. I only came for Hoagie but father will only be all to happy to have you come and be his guest too." "Yeah have you forgotten all the times I whooped your butt during training how do you think you can get both of us." "Its very simple actually let me show you." Fanny took out a tranquilizer gun and shot both of them before they even had time to react. "See easy as pie" she said to the dozing pair.


End file.
